Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 16
Do you have the Eagle vehicle on your site? When I searched up Eagle it came up with animals in Halo. Armyben 21:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Almost 7000 pages 6999 pages when i last looked. Just thought this was funny, because 7. Serithi 03:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Heheh, 7000 pages now. Serithi 06:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Back to 6999... Serithi 00:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) IT'S OVER 97000! Serithi 11:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Annnnnnd we're back below 7000. Serithi 04:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Talking to yourself, huh? :P halo 4 Halo 4 takes of from whare you left off in Halo3 witch concluded the death of profet regeat and the oblitteration of the infectious alien swarm known as the flood whare and what will master chiefs new adventur take him Halo 4 comming december 2012 :what's the point of the post above, then? Yubbo 11:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat problems Everyone, there is a chat messup us Halo Nationalists try and type something and never get a response, please help us, Someone, anyone, please respond. HaloRevolutionaryatwork 17:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'll respond, if you keep calm and tell me what you are talking about. I haven't got a clue what the problem is... Wilc0 "When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 17:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, okay the problem is on Halo Nation Chat I send some messages and even though other people are online I dont get any messages back and apparently TheSunSword is having the same problem too. HaloRevolutionaryatwork 17:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) P:S block caps were there to highlight the important of the situation. Yeah, I've been having this problem for allmost a month now! I miss Chatting... TheSunsword 17:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ive just started having this problem. And I just started on Halo Nation for a few days.HaloRevolutionaryatwork 17:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thats starange. Cause it works for me sometimes. I think its something to do with the user. Because I was chatting with another user a while ago and it was working fine. And then I saw HaloRevolutionaryatwork join the chat, but when I posted something on the chat screen, I dont think he could see it. Its working for some users BornOnBoard 17:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I even made another Profile to test it, and it still wouldn't work... So, yeah.. TheSunsword 17:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thats messed up. Man, last Friday I was chatting with some bad ass people. We were playing Halo Hangman with like 4 users. It was bad ass. Hopefully they fix it soon, or else...... theres nothing I can do :^| BornOnBoard 18:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Then what do you think I should do?? I can't just buy a new Computer. : ^ \ :::So the general "problem" is that you talk to people and they don't respond? That's normal, not everyone is looking at their chatscreen all the time. Just be patient. 'Wilc0 ''"When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 18:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::*Except other people are suffering as well. HaloRevolutionaryatwork 18:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::*Then I don't know, maybe you should go here. 'Wilc0 ''"When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 18:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::*Ok. Wow. 'Wilc0', it has absolutely nothing to do with the possibility that people simply arent "looking at their chatscreen all the time", its kind of insulting that that would be your solution or explanation. When a whole bunch of people are IN the chat and they post something that I can see, but others in the chat for some reason cant, THATS a problem. Unless youre suggesting that people are so immature that they have some kind of grudge against someone else in the chat, and they only respond to certain people. Im no rocket scientist, but im pretty damn sure its not a case of not "looking at their chatscreen all the time". People also join, only to be kicked out of the chat seconds later. So who knows, im not Steve Jobs, but I say the Wiki chat isnt working at optimal strength at the time. BornOnBoard 15:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::*Ok, that's offensive. I'm not easily offended but that is over the edge. I never said that people are immature and I haven't even opened the IRC-channel, I was just talking from experience. And don't think for a second I degrade the users on this site or on that chat one second. 'Wilc0 ''"When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 05:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::*Yeah, nevermind here too. Its working now so no point in dwelling. BornOnBoard 15:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding ''' to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Halopedia problem Hey, am I the only one here having a problem accessing the real Halopedia (halopedian.com)? I can't access ANYTHING there. Is anyone else having this problem, if so, when will the website be back up? Gogeta21 20:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC)! Haloid I noticed that this article keeps getting deleted, but it really is an awesome movie with amazing graphics, is a summary such a horrible idea? Seems like one of the most noteworthy fan creations in existence. Tyc 01:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 'SORRY NEED HELP!!' the warthog page is screwed up with a halopedia picture with the cheif and the halo 3 hog concept needs removing i screwed up need help ~~evodvi october 7 2011 Do You Think 343 is better than Bungie at making Halo. I think no, because bungie were the original creators of the whole series. So i think it might end up like COD with it's never ending games. Agent Carolina 19:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) If anybody reads this my user is Armyben and I would like to help in anyway with your wiki if i can. Armyben 17:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Who wants to be a grunt in multiplayer in halo 4? Cuz' I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megamoses4 20:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I doooooooo(: Cossa66 - the Foreunners are correct, not you, Prophets. 07:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Achievement (Wiki) Improvement needed! Someone can help the wiki's achievements, right? I am the creator of pinball, Webtv4. 16:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) What the fu- What is a pony, doing on the front page, on a Halo site? Irrelevant much? -Oskarmandude Prometheans I was thinking on a topic I thought of while watching E3 this year. I saw somewhere that said the Prometheans are Forerunners and i'm not completely sold on that statement can somone add a third party ideaon this.Nick-502 02:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Prometheans are most definitely Forerunners. They are first mentioned in Halo: Cryptum and are the leading rank of the Warrior-Servant class in the Forerunner caste system. 21:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Prometheans are Forerunner AIs taskedd with the defense of Requiem. So far they have three varieties including the Promethean Knight , Promethean Watcher and Promethean Crawler . -- XX3PICSPARTANXx 16:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) -- XX3PICSPARTANXx 16:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :The Promeatheans are also human, they were made by the Forerunners as a merge of the human and forerunner bodies and personalities, they turned rogue when they met the Didact, because since he was a predecessor of the Forerunners, who created them, Promeatheans can feel pain, they can still bleed, they still have a conscience.The kennynator (talk) 06:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC)